


Duties

by fridgehorror



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgehorror/pseuds/fridgehorror
Summary: Upon accidentally spending the night at the Hive, Herrah doesn't know how to feel.
Relationships: Herrah the Beast & Hive Queen Vespa (Hollow Knight), Queen's Gathering
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Duties

It's quiet. She never knew the Hive could be so silent. What was typically literally buzzing with life grew silent in the dark hours, despite the warm glow that ever illuminated the halls of the Hive. The only noise that crept along the halls was the quiet 'bzzgh' of the Hive Queen's wings fluttering beside her. 

Herrah lay nestled against the soft tufts of fur that swaddled the Queen's head, her mask long gone, cheek brushing against the plush mane. She sighs almost silently, burying her face against Vespa's fluff, only wanting a moment longer. She never meant to remain within the Hive overnight, she had things to attend to in Deepnest. But the lingering moments with the Queen… She almost couldn't bear to part. Herrah had responsibilities, but she was only a bug. She had feelings, a will, a mind, wants. There was a quiet chitter from her, mandibles twitching. Herrah shifts, rubbing at her eyes, all six groggily blinking out of sync. 

The beast sits up, retrieving her mask and tying the ends to the cloak draped over her horns. She and Vespa had been discussing the fate of their collective kingdoms over tea, she had never intended for it to dissolve into the two of them comforting one another. 

There was distress from the Queen, worry for her own kin who ventured into the Pale King's court. A young bee who was the intended successor, and heir, now a knight for the deified king. She wasn't worried of the child's decision to become one of His knights, even if Herrah herself disagreed; but the fear that the Old Light would feed into her mind more violently due to the connection to Him. She could tell how it strained her partner, the worries for her kind and her kin weighing on her shoulders. It would be soon than Vespa would disconnect the Hive from the rest of Hallownest. She was not one with the Pale Kingdom. The beast knew there would be no hesitation from the Old Light, even if Vespa did not consider her own one with Hallownest. It did not pick and choose who it infected. 

It was times like this they could both ignore those problems, if only a few hours. They had no right to ignore them, and by all means they couldn't, but even rulers need a second to breathe. To feel safe. Soon Herrah would return to Deepnest, return to where Weavers went missing or lose their minds, with golden, glowing eyes and a voice not their own. The spider clicks discontented, remaining where she was; not quite wanting to leave yet. 

She had to. 

Lifting herself up, she rose and adjusted the cloak around her shoulders. Her 6 legs clattered silently against the soft, almost waxy floor. Herrah looks back at the slumbering Queen, apprehensive. She leans in, bumping her mask against the Queen's temple in a loving gesture. The bee shifts, wings continuing their occasional twitch and flutter. Herrah shakes her head, a smile pressing her expression that fades after a moment. She'll see her again. A few more times until she's gone. They already know their final moments together will be when Herrah places Hornet under her care, to train alongside the denizens of the Hive. Alongside her own knights. The weaver turns her back to her partner, a bit distraught, but firm. 

At least. She was. That was until she heard the still of the Queen's wings, and a quiet hum of disturbed sleep. Vespa's eyes blearily blinked open, half lidded and clearly tired. She blinks a few times more, clearly able to tell something was different. 

"...Herrah? Is something wrong?" 

She's worried. 

Herrah's shoulder's slump, and the spider turns her head to look down at her. There's silence for a moment, before Herrah sighs once more, and shakes her head. 

"No, no. Nothing's wrong, love." She murmurs, softly, reapproaching where she lay. 

The Hive Queen sits up as Herrah seats herself beside her, 6 legs crossed. Herrah looks up at her a moment, before turning her gaze away once again. "...I feel as though my time here is… Inappropriate. That I should be at home, within the village with what little time I have left. I had never intended to dwell so long."

Vespa hums softly, before silently nodding. "I understand," she cups the side of Herrah's face softly "but you must know that your duties do not always have to overlap with your personal life."

But it was selfish of her. To only want, and to step away from her home to embrace her partner and not her people, her daughter. She hadn't intended to stay. She was supposed to be back within the village by now. Herrah shrinks a little, away from Vespa's hand, shaking her head. The Queen sets her hand in her lap. 

"...Herrah." Her voice is soft, gentle. "I can tell you are downtrodden. Do you not deserve an away? I know we cannot ignore this Infection longer, but there is no way to ignore it, either. Allow yourself your comforts, yes?" 

Herrah slumps her head against the Queen's chest. A hand met her, petting the back of the beast's head in a comforting manner. 

"Hornet is safe with the Midwife, and your warriors. Your hunters have staved off the Infection within your lands quite well. Do not forget your own mortal comforts. If you want to still go, by all means, I understand, and I love you." She places a kiss atop her head, just above her mask. "But do not forget yourself in the protection of others."

There's a worrisome click and chatter from the weaver, as she nestles her head against the Queen's chest. She nods, a bit shakily, hiding her face further against her partner. Vespa rubs circles into Herrah's shoulders, letting her have a moment. Was she right, or was it selfish thinking? Hornet is safe in her protector's care, but if something were to go astray… And what of the other Weaver's? 

But what about herself.

The beast's shoulder's shook a little, shaking her head. Vespa hums quietly, pulling her closer. 

"Shh… shh. I can't say things will be alright… but they can be for now. For tonight." 

"Vespa…" Herrah inhales sharply, pulling her head away to look up at the Queen. The distressed weaver's expression hidden by her mask. "Do you think me selfish?"

For a second, Vespa looked startled. Almost confused. Then the Queen shook her head. "No. Certainly not? Dear." A hushed tone fell over her voice. "You're giving up your life for that of an entire Kingdom… to consider you selfish would be daft. Selfless, yes. Selfish… no, no. Do not think like that."

Silence between the two, before Vespa felt a tiny head thump against her chest again. Herrah sighs, two arms wrapping around the Queen, hands hardly reaching around her. "Alright." She mumbles. "I'll… take your word for it."

Vespa's wings buzzed softly, her hand stroking just behind the beast's horns. Herrah softened into the touch, the tension in her shoulders and legs going slack. She finally felt she could relax. That a great burden had been taken off her shoulders, if only a few hours. Herrah sighs, content. It was only a few hours. Soon the day would break, and she would bid the Queen & her young knight-to-be goodbye as she took the tram back to Deepnest. She might despise the contraptions, but if it aided in her getting between Deepnest, the Palace and the Kingdom's Edge without taking a days journey, that was fine with her. 

No one was urging her to return home, there was no stress. If only a little while. Herrah shuts her eyes, relaxing against her partner. Vespa's hands had come to only rest around the beast's waist, holding her close. The only noise within the chamber was the quiet hum of Vespa's fluttering wings, and the soft rise and fall of Herrah's breathing.


End file.
